Se mi angel
by Hakumi Shigatsu
Summary: Una historia de CB y Raven...no me culpen, es mi primer fic TT TT


Se mi angel

Se mi angel...  
" yo sere un ángel "...  
...eso realmente pareció nada mas que el comentario inocente de un chico inocente, uno que recordaba el haber tenido una infancia terrible, en la jaula de un laboratorio. El nunca fue expuesto a nada en toda su vida, hasta el día del asesinato…cuando lo encontré así. Estuvo completamente protegido durante 12 años, antes que viniera a nosotros.  
La gente siempre confundía su inocencia con ignorancia, pero yo lo sabia muy bien...yo sabia de su pasado, al menos mejor que cualquiera de los otros chicos o persona en Jump City...hasta podria jurar que sabia mas que Cyborg.  
El día de su primera misión con el equipo los otros lo miraron como si estuviera loco cuando menciono eso de ser un angel...pero estuvo tan entusiasta ese día.

Nunca pensé acerca de ese comentario...por lo menos hasta el día de hoy. Un día igual a cualquier otro. Justo como hace cuatro años antes de que Chico Bestia se nos uniera. Hasta hoy. Hasta que lo encontré sangrando en el piso, jadeando por los gritos que me llevaron a su habitación, temblando de frió y por la sangre perdida, con 2 cortes verticales en la espalda entre los omóplatos. Los Ángeles son solo cuentos de hadas…o tal vez no…  
Supuse que debía haber una pequeña explicación para ello. Todo comenzó hace una semana, en el cumpleaños de Chico Bestia ( sin embargo era la única que lo sabia ya que el no sentía que debía celebrarse algo en el día de la muerte de su padre ). Estuvo muy quieto y malhumorado, una actitud totalmente extraña en el, pero no pensé mucho en eso. Lo mismo que ocurrió el año pasado cerca de esta fecha, en la que lo deje solo y llorando, como el me pidio que lo hisiera. Yo incluso trataba de evitar las preguntas de los otros aun cuando Starfire parecía creer que una alegre canción tradicional tamaraneana podría ayudar a hacerlo sentirse mejor.  
Antes de lo que me esperaba, ya me estaba agradeciendo lo que hacia por el, diciendo que lo apreciaba. Y a la mañana siguiente volvió a ser el mismo de antes, sonriendo, riendo y haciendo bromas tontas y sin sentido, que a nadie hacian reir. Fin de la historia. No hubo preguntas.  
Este año no fuimos tan afortunados.  
El se deprimió toda la semana y ninguna palabra amable, comida placentera o video juego podía sacarlo de ese estado. Siempre que le preguntaba si algo estaba mal, me brindaba una sonrisa vacía y decía:  
"Nah, solo estoy algo cansado" o "No lo se, ya se me pasara". Solo excusas y mas excusas. Realmente comenzaba a asustarme.  
Luego llego la sesión de entrenamiento de hoy, Chico Bestia le habia pedido ayuda a Cy, para que construyera una maquina que estaba basada en la que usaba en el laboratorio. Esta grababa cada transformación que hiciera, la comparaba con una lista alfabética de cada animal conocido y media el tiempo que le llevaba recorrerla completa. Le pregunte para que necesitaba eso y solo dijo que se estaba descuidando demasiado con los entrenamientos y no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo le llevaria recorrer todo su repertorio de transformaciones.  
De cualquier forma, hoy era el día de prueba de su famoso aparato, y cuando entre al gimnasio el ya estaba conectándola. Starfire estaba flotando cerca de el, mirando curiosa, y Cyborg le estaba dando ordenes  
"No, no, ese enchufe va allí y, Star, podrías alejarte un poco?, me estas poniendo nervioso."  
Mientras, Robin estaba pensando en una esquina, pretendiendo estar muy interesado en lo que Chico Bestia trataba de hacer.  
Cuando entre, Starfire fue la primera en saber de mi presencia... "No es emocionante?" me pregunto con su usual energía, "Pronto veremos la extensión de las habilidades de nuestro compañero!!"  
Cyborg bufo, " Yo estoy mas interesado en ver como trabaja este bebe. " dijo mirando a la maquina. Cy siempre encontraba a las maquinas mas interesantes que las personas. Sonreí un poco por ese pensamiento y volví mi atención a Chico Bestia.  
El aun conectaba los cables a distancia. Al menos tuvo el suficiente sentido como para darme una sonrisa vacía, en un débil intento de tranquilizarme al ver que lo observaba, pero luego volvió al trabajo.  
Luego de unos momentos de silencio de Chico Bestia y el sargento Cyborg, nuestro compañero verde nos miro con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro. De pronto me di cuenta que nadie mas podía ver lo que yo en aquella sonrisa. Recordé a Chico Bestia contándome acerca de cómo algunas personas podían leer los ojos y que el era uno de ellos. Yo nunca hice eso antes pero con chico bestia...su sola presencia parecía romper todas las reglas…

" Todo esta listo ", dijo, despertándome de mi pequeño ensueño. Salto sobre la pequeña plataforma que estaba unida a la maquina y se quedo allí, sonriendo, con un falso entusiasmo.  
Cyborg comenzó a explicarnos el procedimiento mientras ajustaba enchufes " La plataforma en la que esta CB tiene unos sensores que registraran cada una de sus transformaciones " dijo " Cada forma será registrada en la primera parte de la pantalla por aquí " señalo a la gran, delgada y doble pantalla que estaba unida a la parte principal de la maquina "Y sus tiempos serán registrados al final, cuando vuelva a ser humano. Luego, la otra parte de la pantalla nos mostrara una lista alfabética de cada animal conocido. El primer cambio de Chico Bestia será comparado con el segundo y luego un porcentaje exacto aparecerá debajo del tiempo."  
Luego del ultimo interruptor asegurado, Cyborg giro en dirección a chico bestia "Comienza cuando estés listo."  
No sabia que estábamos esperando, pero no era exactamente lo que paso cuando Cy dijo esas palabras. A la segunda palabra que dijo, CB ya era una mancha verde. Si no fuera por la pantalla que registraba animal tras animal rápidamente, ni siquiera podías creer que realmente estuviera cambiando. Tal vez estuviera volviéndose alguna clase de mancha imprecisa, cuando se detenía, pero no que aun estuviera cambiando.  
Eventualmente, se detuvo cayendo al piso en su forma humana, con un suave suspiro. Miro a la tabla, la segunda lista se formaba, y luego ...  
"tiempo, 1 minuto y 3 segundos, exactitud del 100 " leyó Cyborg aturdido. Starfire estaba alentando salvajemente e inclusive Robin parecía impresionado. Sin embargo, Chico Bestia...  
"Quiero probar un programa diferente " dijo " Sube el reto un poco...es lo mismo. Solo tienes que agregar una o dos cosas en la lista de especies".  
Yo lo mire incrédula, igual que Cyborg. Afortunadamente el leyó mi mente antes de que yo lo dijera "Oye, has cambiado a cada animal conocido en solo un minuto y quieres "mas retos"?" pregunto con incredulidad.  
"Si, ahora hay algo nuevo que quiero probar." replico, e ignorando nuestro exceptisismo saco un disco del bolsillo de su uniforme y lo introdujo en la maquina.  
"Muy bien" dijo Cyborg, moviendo entre resignado y asombrado. Comenzó a reajustar interruptores de nuevo, mientras CB estaba en la pequeña plataforma, moviéndose innecesariamente. Parecía...nervioso...pero una vez mas parecía que nadie mas notaba que algo estaba mal. O era capaz de ver en el cosas que otros no, o me estaba volviendo paranoica.  
Luego de un momento, Cy termino con los interruptores y se volvió hacia chico bestia "Ahora" dijo.  
La mancha apareció de inmediato pero no duro mucho. Apenas segundos después la transformación se detuvo, dejando ver a un Chico Bestia, colapsado sobre sus rodillas y con las manos sobre su cabeza. Estaba pinchándose el labio con uno de sus colmillos, mordiéndose con dolor mientras un delgado chorro de sangre fluía de la pequeña herida.  
De inmediato estaba a su lado, tratando de ver lo que sea que lo haya lastimado pero el me ignoro sin consideración. Eso dolió un poco, yo siempre fui el hombro donde lloraba. Me pregunte que era lo que lo lastimaba que ni siquiera podía decírmelo pero su voz me regreso a la realidad.  
"Yo...solo fue una transformación difícil" dijo temblando "Nunca hice esto antes...eso es todo. Fue difícil para mi porque solo tenia una idea vaga, y fue nueva..."  
"Chico bestia" susurre. Mi voz preocupada fue suficiente para llamar su atención. El me miro, entre vacilante y asustado. Sabia que podía ver a través de el y que podía decirle que estaba destrozado por lo que hizo. Yo confié desesperadamente que vendría a nosotros y nos diría que había ocurrido...dejarme ayudarlo...  
"Me duele la cabeza" dijo finalmente y mi esperanza se rompió "Perdón pero me voy a descansar."  
Luego volteo, atravesó la puerta y se fue.  
Yo lo mire irse mientras Cyborg manoseaba su maquina un poco mas, sabia que tendría que ir tras el después, de cualquier forma, seguramente estaría esperando por mi. Estaba inventado alguna forma de salir del gimnasio e ir a verlo cuando la voz de Cy llamo mi atención hacia donde estaba el, frente a la pantalla.  
"Hey, Raven, debes ver esto" me dijo sobre el hombro y camine hacia allí. Mire la pantalla. El pequeño error de Chico Bestia vino justo después de "anaconda"  
"Hay algo malo, amigo Cyborg?" pregunto curiosa Starfire, estudiando la pantalla con ambas cejas unidas por la confusión.  
"Bueno, no es malo...es raro" dijo, mientras apretaba un botón. La lista de especies apareció.  
"Mira, justo aquí, después de anaconda".  
Cy se aparto y sentí mis ojos agrandarse mientras leía la nueva palabra. Uno de los "retos añadidos" que Chico Bestia había mencionado antes.  
Star rompió el silencio.  
"No lo entiendo amigos...que es "ángel"?"

Me encontraba frente a una puerta de metal, de color gris…en ella, una placa anunciaba el nombre de su dueño… "Chico Bestia"  
No sabia por que. Tampoco sabia si quería saberlo.  
Recordé lo que dijo el primer día, hace cuatro años..."yo seré un ángel". Nunca pensé en eso pero ahora...Acaso hablo literalmente? O era esto un nuevo proyecto? y...Y por que intentarlo lo lastimaba tanto?  
Estaba a punto de resignarme, bajar las escaleras, tomar un libro y esperar a que el viniera por si mismo pero justo cuando me alejaba un penetrante grito salió de detrás de la puerta.  
Comencé a golpearla y a llamarlo, desesperada y asustada, pero la única respuesta a mi llamado fueron mas gritos llenos de dolor, así que trate lo que cualquier persona inteligente haría...arranque la puerta de cuajo, con todas mis fuerzas.  
Tan pronto como el gran bloque de metal toco el piso, yo estaba dentro del cuarto "Chico Bestia" llame, al no verlo de inmediato. El terror estrujo mi corazón ante la idea de haber actuado demasiado tarde, que alguien lo hubiera hallado y capturado.  
Mi miedo disminuyo lentamente al escuchar un débil quejido que me informo que estaba tirado en el piso al otro lado de su cama. En un instante estaba allí, arrodillándome junto a él y diciéndole que todo estaría bien, tratando de ignorar el charco de sangre que se formaba alrededor suyo. Tan delicadamente como pude lo levante del suelo frió y lo puse en la cama, boca abajo.  
Le quite la camiseta y como describí antes, tenia dos cortes verticales entre sus omóplatos. No eran tan profundos, gracias a dios solo eran extensos, dándole a la sangre una gran área para escapar. Suspire de alivio. Con suerte no necesitaría de ninguna puntada.  
Me levante y fui al baño contiguo, abrí el botiquín de primeros auxilios de debajo del lavabo y moje un trozo de algodón con alcohol, para limpiar las heridas. Sus ojos estaban en mí todo el tiempo. Podía sentirlos aun sin mirarlo. Era rara, esta clase de súper-conciencia que tenía. No se debía a mis poderes, pero lo ignore. Había cosas mucho más importante que atender justo ahora.  
Volví a la cama. Note sus ojos sobre mí. La mirada de esas profundas esmeraldas me hizo temblar, esto era realmente escalofriante. Como si el supiera todo lo que iba a hacer antes que siquiera pensara hacerlo. Y me pregunte que mirada me alarmaba mas: esta o la de la falsa alegría. Hice lo mejor posible para ignorarlo mientras me acomodaba sobre la cama, arrodillándome junto a él y presionando el algodón contra su lastimada piel. El ni siquiera se intimido, sus ojos seguían fijos en mi rostro.  
Yo continué limpiando sus heridas, haciendo caso omiso a su mirada mientras limpiaba los rastros de sangre. Cuando termine lo ayude a sentarse y envolví un trozo de venda alrededor de su pecho una y otra vez hasta que las pequeñas hendiduras rojas estuvieron cubiertas.  
Finalmente, me encontré con su mirada nuevamente. El me miraba, esperando, sabiendo. Esperaba de mi lo que sabia que yo haría. Así que lo ayude.  
"Chico Bestia..." susurre, apretando su mano y recorriendo con mi pulgar la suave piel verde... "Que paso? Que eran esos cortes?"  
Ahora, el sabia de cada unos de mis movimientos antes de que los hiciera.  
No obtuve la misma ventaja con él. Una vez más estaba rompiendo las reglas. Entonces fue cuando me dijo: "Allí es donde van las alas".  
Yo realmente no sabia que pensar. Esa respuesta me desconcertó totalmente.  
Estaba a punto de preguntarle algo para aclarar las cosas, cuando un destello brillante que salía de nuestras manos juntas llamo mi atención.  
Las mire y mis ojos se estrecharon. Un pequeño chispazo de luz salía de una pieza de metal oculta excepto por esa pequeña raja.  
Agarre su muñeca, molesta, tirando de ella hacia mi, pero el no abría su puño. Más bien parecía sorprendido ante esto pero se recupero rápidamente, reajustándose a lo que debería hacer para manejar la situación, y la calma omnisciente volvió. Esto solo hizo que me molestara aun más. Sentí mi cara volverse roja.  
"que demonios es esto?!" reclame, mirando su cara para ver alguna expresión. Pudo haber sido mi imaginación pero...estaba molesto? No me preocupe en pensar en eso. "Oh, por dios, Chico Bestia...tira la navaja. Vamos a tener una larga conversación".  
Oh si, definitivamente estaba molesto. Con un movimiento fluido el abrió el puño y puso la "navaja" en mi mano. Yo parpadee. Tenía en la palma de la mano una cadena con un pendiente dorado en forma de ángel.  
Mi furia se disipo y fue sustituida por confusión. Abrí la boca para disculparme, quizás para preguntar nuevamente que ocurría, pero Chico Bestia se adelanto.  
"Tu deberías conocerme mucho mejor, Raven" dijo simplemente "Y si no lo hicieras, por lo menos pensarías en como pude alcanzar mi espalda...no se tu, pero yo no podría inclinar mi brazo de esa forma".  
Yo asentí aturdida.  
"Entonces, que...?" pregunte.  
Chico Bestia suspiro. Estaba esperando esa pregunta.  
"Es un collar que me dio mi padre...ese día" me dijo. Yo asentí., sabia a que día se refería.  
"Me dijo que yo era un ángel, uno perfecto. Desde entonces yo siempre quise ser uno. Trate de descubrir de donde eran, pero la transformación...no funcionaba".  
Sonrió un poquito. Tenía una linda sonrisa, algo tonta. Demasiado aniñada para ser un chico pero era agradable. Vacilo un momento, luego continuo.  
"Yo...realmente no mentí cuando dije que esta era nueva y difícil transformación" dijo lentamente, como si estuviera pensando muy cuidadosamente en cada palabra que decía.  
"Eso fue lo que pensé que estaba mal por largo tiempo. Decidí probar esa rápida transformación nuevamente, por que esta era una rutina familiar y creí que si ponía el ángel allí quizás no pensaría en eso...solo hacerlo una costumbre, tú sabes..."  
Se detuvo de nuevo, pensando "Obviamente...eso no funciono, pero…nunca antes tuve ese tipo de problemas con una transformación. Aun así, era difícil. Nunca dolían...y, ciertamente, nunca sangraban" dijo con un estremecimiento.  
"Entonces esto era...parte de la transformación?" pregunte en shock. El asintió.  
"Si, creo que puse demasiada fuerza esta vez." explico "Como dije, allí era donde iban las alas...comenzaron a salir pero...realmente duele...no puedo mantenerlas por mucho tiempo...mi cabeza, se siente como si fuera a estallar" añadió, tomándosela cabeza con una mano. Realmente podía notar su mareo.  
Yo asentí. "Eso tiene sentido" le dije. Lentamente lo que había ocurrido se aclaro para mi. Comence a atar cabos sueltos.  
"De acuerdo con muchas fuentes, las personas se vuelven ángeles después de morir...entonces tendrías que morir para convertirte en un ángel".  
Sus ojos se ensancharon con ese comentario. "Yo...no sabia esa parte" dijo en un susurro. Su rostro se tiño de temor al pensar que se hubiera hecho si lo lograba. Como siempre, el temor fue pronto reemplazado con tristeza...  
"Pero entonces...eso hubiera sido lo mejor...no?  
Sentí mis ojos ensancharse.  
"Chico Bestia..." susurre. Estirándome para alcanzar de nuevo su mano "Qué..."  
Pero el movió la cabeza, alejando sus manos y cortando mi pregunta. "Yo siempre molesto a Robin y Cyborg. Ellos no pueden soportarme la mayoría del tiempo" dijo tristemente.  
Probé de nuevo. "Chico Bestia..."  
"No soy bueno para las peleas. Siempre soy al que patean mientras ustedes hacen todo el trabajo. Solo estorbo."  
"Chico Bestia, yo..."  
"Si no fuera por mi, mi padre aun estaría vivo"  
"Chico Bestia, por favor..."  
"debí haber muerto cuando tenia ocho..."  
"GARFIELD!" grite, usando su verdadero nombre por primera vez desde que lo encontramos. Ahora las lágrimas estaban surcando sus mejillas y me miraba con temor y con un poco de dolor. Comprendí mi error muy tarde. Cuando vino a nosotros le prometí que tendría un nuevo comienzo, todo nuevo, incluyendo un nuevo nombre. Llamándolo por su antiguo nombre había roto mi promesa. Yo creí que no se acordaría de eso.  
Quería disculparme pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. En un segundo, el se lanzo a mis brazos, sollozando sobre mi cuello. Yo lo envolví con mis brazos, con mucho cuidado por las vendas y suspire. Esto era lo que siempre ocurría...cuando estaba herido, yo era el hombro donde lloraba. Tenia que protegerlo porque era preciado para mí.  
Me acerque aun más y acaricie sus cabellos mientras lloraba y pensé. Antes, nunca me pregunte acerca del cariño que sentía por el, pero sentía que era buen tiempo para comenzar. Necesitaba razones para justificar lo que sentía. Necesitaba algo que decirle para hacerlo sentirse mejor. Hacerlo sentir algo más que una molestia...hacerlo sentir que era un especial…que era un ángel.  
Pero no salieron las palabras. Solo lo deje llorar. Lo abrasé y lo acaricie. Susurre suaves sonidos en sus oídos. Eventualmente sus sollozos se calmaron y su cuerpo dejo de temblar. Lo aleje un poquito. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Los seque con mi pulgar, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. El se inclino ante el roce, cerrando sus ojos y acariciando su rostro suavemente contra mis manos. Cuando los abrió, esa mirada había vuelto otra vez. Sabía que yo iba a hacer algo...pero esta vez la inseguridad se ocultaba en sus ojos esmeralda.  
Estaba asustado por lo que haría...o quizás por lo que no haría. Tal vez ambas.  
Por un momento me perdí en sus ojos, buscando, tratando de deducir que era lo que quería, pero no podía decirlo. Era muy bueno ocultando esas cosas.  
Entonces, en lugar de hacer algo drástico, lo recosté sobre la almohada y las suaves mantas de su cama. Parecía decepcionado por el momento, pero la espera aun estaba allí. Solo por que había una demora no significaba una cancelación. Lo cubrí con las mantas hasta los hombros, doblándola cuidadosamente.  
Después de asegurarme que estaba tan cómodo como era posible volví a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaban adormilados ahora, pero la espera seguia allí. Me acerque, acariciando sus cabellos y apartándolos de su frente, sonriendo ante la alegre y felina mirada que cruzo por su rostro ante el contacto.  
Cerro sus ojos y saco un brazo fuera de las mantas para tomar mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Acaricio suavemente mi mano con su pulgar como hice yo momentos antes y me miro con unos alegres y algo cerrados, pero aun expectantes ojos.  
Luego, en un poco mas que un ligero susurro, me dijo la simple oración que lo cambiaria todo...  
"Tu eres todo para mi..."  
Mis ojos se agrandaron un poco mientras lo entendía. Esto realmente lo aclaraba todo...el era tan preciado para mi por que yo lo era para él.  
Luego que su padre muriera, yo era todo lo que tenía en el mundo. Era su guardiána, su hermana mayor, su mejor amiga y quizás...quizás también algo mas...  
El aun estaba mirándome, esperando pacientemente. Pero había algo mas brillando por debajo de la superficie...una emoción que yo nunca enfrente antes pero con el supe que era, por que siempre rompía las reglas de esa manera.  
Así que, finalmente deje de hacerlo esperar...y lo bese.  
Fue tan ligero, tan suave y... tan dulce...todo en uno. El momento más increíble de mi vida. Sus labios eran suaves. Era delicioso. Atrape su labio inferior entre los míos y lo succione suavemente haciendo que temblara. Sonreí.  
Cuando me separe, nuestras mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Nuestras manos aun estaban juntas, presionadas entre mi pecho y el suyo.  
Mientras me acostaba sobre el, el codo de mi brazo libre me sostenía de tal manera que no ejercía mucha presión. De algún modo saco su otro brazo de debajo de las mantas, y ahora estaban alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome lo mas posible.  
La espera se fue de sus ojos. Finalmente obtuvo lo que quería y ahora solo había una brillante y hermosa emoción presente en esas profundas esmeraldas...amor, y era todo para mí.  
Puedo decir que el notaba claramente que yo sentía lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos tenia que mencionarlo. Pero el había perdido mucha sangre y el stress emocional también lo había cansado. Así que decidí, muy a mi pesar, separarme de el. Por supuesto, como yo creía, sus brazos seguían atrapando mi cintura. No quería dejarme ir. Entonces una idea vino a mi cabeza. Gire para quedar debajo suyo y entonces debió quitar sus brazos. Pero nuevamente leyó mis intenciones y, al tratar de levantarme, tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos y se acerco mas. Me dio un tierno beso, que yo profundice rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Luego de unos minutos debimos separarnos para tomar aire. Aproveche ese momento para volver a girar y, en un rápido movimiento, me arrodille, ejerciendo una leve presión sobre el...  
"Buenas noches, Chico Bestia" dije. Me acerque, encorvando mi espalda, y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios. Se sentó y, tomando mi cintura, me dio otro pequeño beso. Luego, volvió a acostarse...  
"quédate..."me pidió.  
Sonreí y me recosté a su lado. Lo abracé, rodeando su cuello con una mano, y pasando la otra por su pecho. El coloco su brazo detrás de mi cuello, al igual que yo, y con su mano rodeo mi cintura. La mano libre se encontraba sobre la mía. Mi plan era quedarme allí hasta que se durmiera y, en ese momento, irme a mi habitación...  
A la mañana siguiente, desperté en la cama...pero no era mi cama...  
Aparentemente, el sueño me gano...  
En ese momento recordé algo que había visto en la noche...por un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos, me pareció ver un par de alas en su espalda...quizás haya sido un efecto de la luz...o quizás no...el rompió las reglas de nuevo...  
Era un ángel viviente.  
Era mi ángel.  
Cerré la mano, aprisionando el collar con forma de ángel que me había dado Chico Bestia el día anterior. Sonreí...me di la vuelta en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que las sabanas cubrían mi cuerpo. Tampoco traía mi capa...ni mis botas. Ambas estaban en una silla, al costado de la cama. Note que estaba sola, Chico Bestia ya debería haberse levantado. Abrí los ojos...  
Ahí estaba, parado en la puerta, mirándome con esos profundos ojos. Se acerco hasta la cama...tenia el cabello mojado..."Veo que despertaste" dijo, a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado. Yo hice lo mismo.  
Nos miramos a los ojos hasta que caí en la cuenta de lo que pasaba y desvié la mirada, sonrojada. Se acerco a mi, tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos y me dio un calido beso en la mejilla. Sonreí. Lo rodee con mis brazos y le di un fuerte abrazo. El correspondió. Al separarnos se levanto y me alcanzo mi capa y mis botas...  
"Que hora es?" le pregunte, mientras me ponía las botas...  
"Son las once y media" respondió el...  
"Oh no...los..."comencé asustada, pero el adivino mis intenciones y me dijo "Los chicos no se dieron cuenta de que no estabas en tu habitación".  
Suspire aliviada, pero volvi a preguntar "Y tu que...?" otra vez me interrumpió... "Les dije que estabas meditando, y no querías que nadie te molestara"...suspire de nuevo, lo vi a los ojos un momento y continué con mi tarea de ponerme las botas...  
"Ahora me voy...te espero en la sala con los otros..."dijo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta "Esta bien"  
Realmente no podía creer en lo que ocurrió...  
Parecía ser un sueño...  
De cualquier modo, estaba bajando las escaleras para desayunar, pensando, con nervios, y una pequeña emoción revoloteando en mi estomago. Estaba preocupada por lo que pasaría entre Chico Bestia y yo. No quería que las cosas fueran diferente por que eso significaría cosas raras e incomodas entre los demás, pero al mismo tiempo...no podría soportar si las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, no después de la ultima noche.  
Estaba solo a unos pasos de la puerta de la cocina cuando esta se abrió de golpe y Chico Bestia salió corriendo. Cyborg grito: "Estas muerto" viniendo del otro lado de el cuarto que ya había mencionado. El futuro "muerto" colisiono conmigo, mandándonos a ambos al piso.  
"Auch" se quejo en un adorable y tonto gemido mientras se sentaba "Oye, Raven, discúlpame por esto..."  
Solo sonreí, mirándolo desde donde estaba, en el piso. La luz había vuelto a sus ojos, realmente felices, brillando con malicia. Un torrente de alivio me invadió. Finalmente había regresado a la normalidad. Sin embargo..."Esta bien, pero...estas seguro que puedes correr así con esos cortes en la espalda?".  
El rió suavemente, rascando detrás de su cabeza tímidamente con su habitual expresión de culpa. "Bueno, realmente no tuve elección, tu sabes...".  
Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió nuevamente, revelando a un muy molesto Cyborg cubierto con gelatina. Alce una ceja ante esto, volteando hacia Chico Bestia.  
"Gelatina?".  
"Gelatina" confirmo con un firme asentimiento.  
"Original"  
"Gracias"  
"ESTAS MUERTO PEQUEÑA TERMITA VERDE!!"  
Chico Bestia nos puso a ambos de pie y tomo mi mano, corriendo hacia el salón, arrastrándome con el.  
"Tu me cubrirás, Raven" me dijo guiñándome un ojo entre jadeos.  
"Yo? tu te metiste en esto solo" le grite, riendo suavemente mientras corría a su lado. "Por que debería ayudarte?"  
"Pues, tu eres la única 'caballera de brillante armadura' que existe" me informo, mirando a través del hombro, viendo si aun Cyborg nos estaba siguiendo. Y así era.  
"Si, bien. Entonces si te ayudo tu serás 'la damisela en peligro'" le respondí.  
Chico Bestia gruño. "Eso es discriminación de géneros. Por que no puedo ser 'el apuesto y seguro chico en peligro'?"  
Rei. "Esta bien" consentí, tirando de su mano hacia la derecha cerca de la siguiente vuelta. "Te ayudare a escapar, supongo que te lo debo. Vamos a mi habitación, el nunca esperaría que yo te llevara ahí".  
El sonrió aliviado. "Gracias, Raven , eres mi salvadora".  
Yo también sonreí. "Cualquier cosa por mi 'apuesto y seguro chico en peligro' "...  
Nosotros nos deslizamos hasta detenernos frente a la puerta de mi cuarto. La abrí rápidamente, riéndome disimuladamente mientras entrábamos. Una vez adentro, ambos colapsamos en el piso, respirando entrecortadamente. Escuchamos a Cyborg pasar, aun gritando a todo pulmón, pero como pensé ni siquiera le echo un segundo vistazo a mi cuarto. Nadie creería que Chico Bestia estaba ahí.  
Lo escuche reírse junto a mi y le di un vistazo. No debería estar riéndose ahora! Escapamos por poco de la muerte…a manos de...un robot...cubierto en gelatina. Wow, como demonios me había olvidado de eso?  
En ese momento, ambos estábamos riendo histéricamente, apoyados uno contra el otro y respirando entrecortadamente. Escuchábamos cosas romperse en la sala, pero eso solo nos daba más risa. Nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida. De cuando en cuando, nos controlamos un poco, calmándonos, pero con ocasionales risas ahogadas. Pero tan pronto como intentábamos vernos a la cara, volvíamos a reírnos. Era uno de esos ataques de risa que nunca terminan.  
Cuando finalmente nos calmamos, Chico Bestia de "algún modo" se las arreglo para subirme a su regazo. Aun tenia esa sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y a cada momento se reía un poco, pero aparte de eso ambos estábamos en silencio.  
Finalmente, sus ocasionales risas se acabaron, dejándome con el sereno, sonriente y pequeño ángel sobre mi regazo. De cuando en cuando, Dios realmente te daba una mano.  
"Sabes que debes disculparte con cyborg..." le dije suavemente, imaginando que tenia que jugar al rol de la hermana mayor moralmente pura, en este punto.  
"Uhm...lo se..." dijo, acomodándose mas cerca de mi, llevando un rebelde mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. "El no se resistirá si me disculpo en el almuerzo o algo parecido, sabe que es mi horno microondas favorito".  
Yo gire mis ojos y reí pero de pronto fijo una mirada muy seria en mí así que me calle. Ahora no tenia idea de lo que haría Chico Bestia, así que me prepare para cualquier cosa pero ciertamente no estaba esperando...  
"Raven, yo...estoy confundido..."  
Parpadee de la sorpresa.  
"Confundido acerca de que, Chico Bestia?" respondí, luego de algunos segundos de vacilación. Estaba casi segura de lo que el quería decir.  
"Solo...confundido..." dijo con una voz suave y dudosa "Quiero decir...no había sentido esto desde que Terra entro al equipo y, en cierta forma...siento que...la estoy traicionando..."  
Ah, estaba en lo correcto, el asunto del amor...y con el venia...Terra.  
Suspire, preguntándome como podría responderle.  
"Chico Bestia, no debes sentirte obligado con ella...es parte de tu pasado..." comencé lentamente. Se estremeció mientras sus ojos se nublaban y asentía tristemente.  
"Tu estuviste...enamorado de ella...pero...no debes seguir atado a ese sentimiento...te esta haciendo mal..." una lagrima recorría su mejilla  
"es hora de que dejes eso en el pasado...no esta mal que tengas algo como lo que tuviste con ella...lo que importa es como te sientes tu...y como me siento yo...".  
Maldición. Creo que me estaba precipitando, no es así? Cuando demonios mi subconsciente decidió eso por mi, eh? Oh, bien...creo que ahora no había marcha atrás. Estaba mirándome con esos ojos enormes y llenos de esperanza. Como podía escapar de eso?  
"Yo...nunca había sentido esto" le dije "Pero...tu has roto todas las reglas de la naturaleza. Solo...necesito estar contigo. Chico Bestia...creo que estoy enamorada de ti..."  
El me miro con ojos brillantes y alegres mientras una sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro. Me giro de tal manera que ya estaba sentada de frente a el y sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel que los míos. Suspirando alegremente, recostó su frente contra la mía. Podía sentir su respiración en mis labios y nuestras narices se estaban tocando. Sabía que probablemente estaba sonrojada por esa...interesante posición...pero note que no dije nada.  
"Gracias" susurro. Su tibio aliento rozo mis labios. Lo mire confundida, preguntándome el por que me estaba agradeciendo.  
"por que–mph" mi pregunta fue interrumpida por un par de labios, cortesía del chico debajo mío. Nuestro primer beso fue tan corto y dulce pero este...este fue apasionado. El parecía tratar de fundirnos en uno solo.  
Entrelace mis dedos con su cabello y me acerque lo mas posible mientras profundizaba el beso.  
Y realmente, el sabia que hacer. Paso la línea entre lo dulce y lo apasionado, probándome cuidadosamente. Apenas pude enfocarme lo suficiente para responder, pero lo hice, tratando de competir con su entusiasmo mientras lo besaba lo mas apasionadamente que podía. Bajo sus manos por mi espalda, trazando mi espina con sus dedos. Reí dentro del beso cuando temblé por el contacto. Detuvo sus manos casi al final de mi espalda y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, acercándome aun mas a el.  
Cuando finalmente nos separamos, ambos estábamos jadeando y sonrojados. Aun presionada contra el, descanse mi cabeza en su hombro, rozando su cuello con mi nariz, mientras el me contestaba mi pregunta anterior con un feliz suspiro.  
"Por ser mi ángel..."

+Fin+


End file.
